The Final Episode of Doctor Who
by BlendableLion
Summary: My take on the last episode of Doctor Who. Not inspired by any events on the show, just tragedy.


The screen turns from back to an array for mixed colors. You clutch favorite pillow and gasp into it as you look at the bloodshed on your favorite television show. A crumpled figure is the only thing present on the screen, lying on the ground in a pool of scarlett blood.

"...Ponds? River?" It calls in a defeated voice, but you already knows that what he is thinking. He stands up and steadies himself on a nearby bar. He teeters ever so slightly as he walks down the dark hallway. His breathing is sharp and the sound of it whispers through your speakers as tears roll down your cheeks.

The hallway comes to an end and the Doctor turns left, his eyes trailing the lines of blood. He doesn't know what happened. A cry rips it's way through his throat as he takes in the scene before him. It's all his fault, all his fault. Bodies lay mangled and separated from limb on the floor before him, his eyes that bear the troubles of the world scan the area, desperately searching for the familiar faces of the people he brought here.

A young woman ls out a moan and reaches for him. He squats down and takes the stranger's hand like a lifeline. The heartbeats quicken and sound more and more strange. The life vanishes from the woman's eyes and the Doctor stands up. Once again his eyes survey the bodies before him until they stop on a bloody mess of blonde hair. He runs over to River, a look of complete and utter helplessness on his face.

"Hello, sweetie..." she says, stroking the flop of brown hair on her husband's face. She doesn't look scared or sad. She simply looks relieved to see the Doctor, _her _Doctor. Your tears increase, falling in steady streams, much like the one's on the Doctor's face. He places a kiss on River's lips as she dies. He lets out a broken sob, filled with mourning and despair as live is bled out through her skull.

His breathing intensifies and his heartbeats are off- one beating much too fast, the other not fast enough. He clutches his stomach as he stands, staining his hands with sticky red blood. He must continue to find the Ponds. River could not be saved, but his precious Amelia and Rory may have a chance.

He sniffs, and wipes his face with the back of his tweed jacket, then looks around for his companions. "Doctor," a broken voice from behind says "I knew you'd find us..." He spins around and the tears from before make a reappearance. The only thing you can hear is the sound of breathing and a heart beat. One of the hearts stop and the Doctor falls to the ground in a heap, next to a panic stricken Rory and Amy.

He crouches down and carefully lifts Amy's head into his lap, inspecting the damage. Blood from his stomach stain's Amy's pale face. He looks into Rory's eyes, and the screen's vision goes hazy. You hear a final "Raggedy man..." from Amy and you know it's too late. She can't be saved. The Doctor knows it, Rory knows it.

Rory shoves the Doctor aside and franticly takes his wife's mouth to his and tries to perform CPR, tears falling down his face. A wail comes out of his mouth as he helplessly pumps air into Amy's useless lungs.

"Rory, it's too late, it's too late..."

"No! She's fine, you know it! You always said so, you promised you'd keep us safe!"

Rory crumples down and wraps his bloodstained arms around his dead wife and weeps. The Doctor however does not cry. You know he should be- you certainly are- but he isn't . He simply turns away and buries his face in his hands.

"Please wake up, Amy! Please, please, please..."

Suddenly the Doctor falls to the unfamiliar ground. A horiendes look of pain is etched onto his face and his eyes roll back into his head. Blood cascades down his suit and onto the floor in heaps. Rory runs over to him, placing his ear against his chest. The steady sound of his two beating hearts are gone, replaced by a single beat, a single _ba-bum _once every few seconds. He cries out in pain and lets out a final heave of air- and then the Doctor is no more.

Rory looks around as the Doctor lays dead before him. "River!" he cries, running about the battlefield helplessly, looking for his daughter. He sees her dead on the floor, like Amy, like the Doctor. He has no way of getting home. He has nothing left to be alive for.

He puts his head in his knees and weeps as a shadow creeps up behind him. The screen gets darker and your heartbeat increases, anxious to find out whatever will become of your beloved Rory.

With a final "EXTERMINATE!" your screen goes black.

The TARDIS moves to a new location, sensing danger. No one is left to fly her. She sits in a corner in London, in the little park next to the Pond's house.

Shots of the fallen flash on your screen, vivid and bright with shades of crimson. River with her bloodstained locks and dent in her skull. Amy, her mouth hanging slightly open , Rory's tears on her face and Rory, a dead thing on the floor, Daleks moving past. And finally the Doctor, The Oncoming Storm, The Enemy, lying in a pool of his own blood, tears still wet on his face. The man who had seen it all, done it all, saved galaxies and killed millions, his green eyes which had seen everything staring blankly at the ceiling.

The Doctor had changed his face eleven times before and would never change it again. No twelfth Doctor. No more companions. No more adventures.

"THE DOCTOR HAS BEEN EXTERMINATED!"

* * *

The TARDIS still sits in the park next to an abandoned house. Years have passed since she first arrived. She's been graffitied on and is dirt from neglect. Almost everyone's tried to open her, and all have obviously failed. She still sits and waits her her Doctor. She was always very patient.

* * *

The credits roll and the familiar theme plays again for the final time. You sit in a state of shock on your bed, a blanket wet with tears wrapped tightly around your shoulders. The final credit rolls up to the top of the screen and the next show starts.


End file.
